The first time
by SilentxLies
Summary: A story about all Dino's and Kyoya's first times. Will be mature in later chapters. D18, bad summary, I know.
1. The first encounter

**Warnings: **there are no real warnings for this chapter, but I already put this rating up for the next chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (this'll be the only disclaimer I'll put for this story, but it goes for all chapters, of course)

* * *

"Yo Kyoya," Dino said to the young man on the rooftop.  
"Who are you?" the latter replied. At this the Italian felt sweat drops running down his neck. 'Reborn didn't even tell him,' he thought, irritated with his ex-tutor.  
"My name is Cavallone Dino and I'll be your tutor for the upcoming fight."  
"I don't need a tutor," the skylark simply replied. "Now get away from school grounds."  
"Look, I'm doing this because Reborn asked me to. That means I'll do it, whether you like it or not Kyoya."  
"The baby asked you to, huh? And stop calling me that," Hibari told Dino.  
"You don't want me to call you by your name?"  
"Kamikorosu," the skylark said as he got out his tonfas. This made the amount of sweat drops running down Dino's neck double. In turn he took out his whip and looked over his shoulder to make sure Romario was really still there, since this was not the moment to get clumsy. He got ready, during which Kyoya already lunged at him.  
'This'll be difficult,' Dino thought as he evaded the attack. Kyoya lunged at him again, but this time Dino was prepared. He wrapped his whip around the tonfa directed at his throat and pulled it out of the way. Hibari glared at the Bucking Bronco and he was sure that of looks could kill, he'd be dead right then. Luckily however, they didn't and the tenth boss of the Cavallone was still alive.  
This went on for quite a while. Kyoya was furious, since Dino was the first person ever he couldn't defeat. That didn't include the baby of course, for they had never had a real fight. After about two hours of sparring Dino decided he had seen enough and actually wanted to talk to Kyoya about what he could improve, but that would involve him getting beat up to the limit, since Hibari didn't particularly like criticism. Dino decided he had to though and thought it was a good idea to restrict the skylark while giving feedback. Plus, this would hopefully make the raven haired respect him and his fighting more.  
Cavallone decimo awaited the cloud's next move, which came almost instantly. As he avoided the attack, he wound his whip around the other's wrist and held it tight. The prefect was obviously infuriated and tried to free himself with his other hand. The attempt was futile however. Dino looked at his glaring student before he decided to speak.  
"You're quite a skilled fighter," he started. Hibari gave him a 'tell-me-something-I-didn't-already-know look', which Dino ignored.  
"However," he continued, "You do have a weakness, which is your confidence. You are overly confident, but you must know that your opponent will be one of the strongest assassins in the mafia. Therefore you will need my training, whether you like it or not."  
All Kyoya did was glare at him some more. Dino sighed. "We'll continue training tomorrow," he said before walking away, with Romario following close behind him.  
Kyoya watched as the two left the roof and later as they stepped into their car, which was some sort of black limousine. He felt irritated to no end. How dare some random person show up at his school and tell him he wasn't strong enough. Then again, if it really was the baby that sent him...  
"Hibari, Hibari," a high-pitched voice suddenly said and broke the silence. Upon seeing the small yellow bird Hibari smiled a little. The little bird always kept him company, but somehow always knew when to leave. It was the perfect pet. However, Kyoya had more important things to do than just lie around, unfortunately. There were many papers that demanded his attention. He didn't really mind usually, but right now he really wanted to bite someone to death, just because he was frustrated. That damn blonde! Not only did he tell him he was weak, he also made it hard for him to just start his duties. He did start eventually, but he had a hard time focusing. He was glad when he was done and pleased when he found some troublemakers he could bite to death on his way home.  
In the mean time Dino had arrived at his hotel. The dinner Nana had provided for both him and Romario had been delicious and he was glad Reborn had been pleased with his performances of the day. Tsuna had been scared when he had heard about Dino training Hibari, but Dino had calmed him down.  
As he lay down on the comfortable mattress of his hotel room he thought about that afternoon. 'Everything went well, I was actually stronger that him. Well, of course, but it was still a relief. Kyoya is a good fighter. He is fast and strong. He is disciplined, which makes him all the more dangerous. How can he actually be so strong? His body is small and slim, he doesn't look very muscular...' Dino shook his head. 'What am I thinking about? Okay, so he's cute and small, but I'm here to train him, not check him out. Besides, he's far too young for me.' Dino slapped himself. He knew he was attracted to guys rather than girls, he had always known. Very few people around him knew though. Only Romario and Reborn actually, and he hadn't even told the latter, Reborn had figured it out on his own. However, Kyoya was his student and a minor, not to forget. Besides, he was pretty sure Kyoya was into girls.  
Dino tried to put Kyoya out of his head and went to take a shower. When he was done he went to sleep and dreamt of a certain prefect.  
Hibari had difficulty sleeping that night. He kept tossing and turning, something he hardly ever did. While trying to fall asleep he kept thinking about the man he couldn't beat. It irritated him to no end that the blonde had the nerve to just show up at his school and outdo him in a fight. As where Kyoya respected the baby, he just hated the blonde. When he did eventually fall asleep he was haunted by nightmares in which a blond Italian man kept hurting his pride. Kyoya had never had such a restless night.  
The next morning Kyoya had dark circles under his eyes. He looked very tired, which he was. At school he decided to fill in some paperwork, but he kept annoying himself by yawning all the time. At a certain moment he couldn't handle the irritation anymore and he went on patrol. Biting people to death always made him feel better, but he was still awfully tired. When at the edge of falling asleep he decided to take his daily nap a little early and went up to the roof. There he found the bird, who immediately settled in Kyoya's hair once the latter lay down. Both fell asleep, warmed by the sun.  
When Dino deemed it to be the right time to go to the roof he found a certain prefect taking a nap there. For him it was a sight to behold. The person who had only given him cold glares so far was fast asleep and looked rather innocent, especially since there was a bird sleeping in his hair. Dino sat a safe distance away from the skylark and his pet and Romario settled next to his boss. One watched the city of Namimori, while the other couldn't take his eyes off Kyoya.  
Dino sighed. 'Stop looking at him,' he told himself, but he wouldn't listen, he couldn't. Eventually, when the sun got close to setting he decided to wake the prefect up. He coughed once, which was enough to get Kyoya wide awake.  
"Welcome back to the land of the living Kyoya. I hope you slept well, because we're going to do some more training."  
All Kyoya did was glare at the Italian, how dare he come back? This was ridiculous, he had to end this right away, the man was so annoying! Whether it was the baby's idea or not, he didn't care. He just had to bite this person to death, no matter what.  
Another fight began. One side fought with fury and strength, while the other fought with care and grace. Dino had a hard time observing Kyoya's fighting style, since the latter was very fast and dodging attacks in time was of the essence. The skylark was even more intent on hitting the horse than the day before. The fight intensified as time went on. It became harder for Dino to dodge attacks quickly, but Kyoya also lost in speed and strength. The fight went on for hours. Both participants were exhausted, but refused to give in. Romario was fascinated, his boss and his boss's pupil fighting looked more like a difficult dance routine than a fight. Both were graceful, yet fierce. Both men were sweaty, which made them light up in the setting sun. As the air around them was cooling down due to the lack of sunlight, the two men fighting stayed hot and alert. Nothing would stop the smaller of the two from biting the other to death, or so he thought. Eventually Dino noticed how dark it had become and that the sun was completely gone, therefore ending the fight by restraining the younger boy's wrists once again.

"Kyoya, you're being careless," Dino said. "I already used this move on you yesterday, but you were still fooled by it. What you have to take into consideration is the fact that you might be strong, probably even stronger than me, but you're inexperienced. That is something you can never forget. Being as inexperienced as you are, many people can win from you just by using tactics you don't know."

He looked at the boy, who was glaring daggers at him.

"You know what? It doesn't matter whether you listen to me now or not, because you will soon and I'll be here, fighting you every day, until you do." With that the blonde released the skylark and walked away.

Dino was satisfied with himself, maybe this would knock some sense into the boy and if not, then he would have to make it happen soon, because the Varia was not an enemy to be underestimated.

Hibari, on the other hand, was feeling irritated with the Italian. He was always irritated with the blonde for acting like that. Nevertheless, he knew Dino wasn't going to give up. What irritated Hibari a lot more than the constant losing, was the fact that Cavallone seemed to know a lot about him, but he knew hardly anything about him.

Maybe he would ask him to tell something about himself tomorrow, maybe…

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I'm a failure, I know. However, this is only an introduction, therefore this chapter is short. Anyway, even though I know this is like, awful, I'll continue it. Hopefully the other chapters will be better. I hope this idea has never been used before, if it has, I didn't know. Actually, I came up with this story when I was in France with school. I was bored and I decided to start writing this and afterwards I finished it one my computer. I'm sorry it's boring and I understand if you won't continue reading this, but if you are planning on continuing reading this, please review. Tell me what you think and what you'd like to see in future chapters, I've already got some ideas, but if there's something you really want, just tell me and I'll try to put it in ;)

Thank you very much for reading, bye bye~


	2. The first shared dream

**A/N:** I want to thank Izaya-Aki and loveless996 for reviewing the last chapter, I hope you like this chapter as well ^^  
**  
Warning(s): **YAOI (boyxboy), maybe ooc (not sure)

* * *

That evening Hibari came home late. His parents were out of town for a few months for some very important business, but Kyoya couldn't care less. He had already eaten out and went straight to his bedroom, where he grabbed his pajamas and clean boxers before heading to the bathroom.

The skylark always enjoyed his showers. They would wash away all the sweat and blood on his body and afterwards he would always feel renewed. He would always go over his day in his mind and was usually satisfied with his accomplishments. Not this day however, this day had been bad, even worse than the one before. His pride had been cracked even more and it wouldn't be long until the blonde would shatter it. Kyoya felt utterly hopeless and afterwards wanted to bite himself to death for thinking such herbivorous thoughts.

After thoroughly cleaning himself from sweat, brushing his teeth and washing his hair he turned the shower off and dried himself. Quickly putting on his pajamas he tried not to think about the Cavallone. He went into his bed, but couldn't sleep. Eventually he did feel asleep, but it wasn't very relaxing…

"_Ahh," he moaned out as the elder sucked on his collarbone. He felt hot and very much aroused. The other was bound to have done this before, since he seemed to know exactly what to do. The younger didn't know what to do, not that there was anything he could do, since his hands were tied to the headboard of the bed by the other's whip._

"_Kyoya," Dino whispered in Hibari's ear. The latter hadn't noticed him move up, but it didn't matter. The warm breath of the mafia boss in his ear sent a shiver down his back. How he hated to be restrained, but somehow, in this case, it felt good. For once he didn't mind not being in control, he would just let the other have it._

"_You seem to have a little problem down there," Dino continued whispering in his ear, his voice even more attractive than it usually was. "Let me take care of it for you."_

_Dino moved down and stroked his member softly, which almost made him moan, but he bit it back. Dino continued stroking in a teasing manner, which made Kyoya buck up his hips in search of more friction without realizing it. The second he did though, he blushed in embarrassment. Dino chuckled and started licking the member of the boy underneath him. The latter let out a strangled moan after which me immediately closed his mouth and eyes. He pursed them closed as he felt the pleasure course through him._

"_Let it out Kyoya, I want to hear your voice."_

_The licking continued and then intensified. Soon, Dino was sucking Hibari's member and Kyoya was moaning like there was no tomorrow. He kept his eyes closed though, not wanting to risk looking the other in the eye and doing something embarrassing or something like that. Dino took Kyoya's member in fully and continued sucking and licking at the same time. He started deep throating the boy and this sent the skylark over the edge. He came hard, into the Bucking Horse's mouth, who drank his essence eagerly._

Somewhere in Namimori two males woke up, unaware that they had just had the same dream.

When Dino woke up, the first thing he noticed was his hard-on. The second thing was the time. it wasn't exactly time to get up yet, but it would be in about half an hour, so he decided to get up and take care of 'his little problem' in the shower. He quickly grabbed a clean set of clothes from his suitcase and went into the bathroom. As soon as the shower was on and the warm water was streaming down his back, he took his member in his hand and thought back at his dream. It had been so wrong, but it had felt so right.

Kyoya, lying spread out on the bed, completely naked and his wrists bound to the headboard by _his_ whip. The sight was so arousing. The way the boy tried to keep back his moans and withered beneath him. Melting under his touch.

Dino had started stroking himself frantically as he thought of Kyoya looking like that. Nothing could top that. He really wanted to see that picture in real life, but for the time being, this was enough. The sight of the young skylark bucking up his hips in need of Dino's touch made the pace of his stroking increase. It didn't take long before his breath came quicker and he felt he was close.

He came with a soft moan of the name of the person he was masturbating to. "Kyoya…"

In the meantime Hibari had woken up as well, covered in a sticky substance. He immediately recalled what had happened and turned red. He had dreamt of him and his 'tutor' going at it and he had come over himself. He got up and walked towards the bathroom, not forgetting to bring a set of new clothes.

As the warm water was washing away all the semen from his body he started thinking. He had never questioned his sexuality, there had never been a reason to do so. Whenever he would wake up like he did that morning, he couldn't recall what had happened in his dream to let it get that far. In fact, he couldn't remember anything about his wet dreams usually. This time was different however, every little embarrassing, degrading, pride-shattering detail was engraved into his mind.

He tried not to think about it while washing the soap of his body, because he was pretty sure he would get aroused again. How could this have happened? The Cavallone had to be at least five years older than himself, probably even more. This was just plain wrong. This didn't change the fact that the Italian was so utterly beautiful, with that deep voice of his and that cute accent though. Also, him being a good fighter made him all the more attractive. At that point Kyoya was not only frustrated with himself, but with Dino as well. That was because he knew practically nothing about the man. He decided he'd ask the blonde some questions that afternoon.

After showering, Kyoya slipped into his school uniform and went to check the time. It was half past six. He decided to have breakfast and go to school right after that, thinking it would distract him from his dream, which it surprisingly did.

The day passed in the same way it usually did. Hibari did his paperwork, went to a meeting and patrolled the hallways. He found very little herbivores whom he could bite to death though, which slightly disappointed him. It was a lot later than usual when he finally got to the rooftop, for the meeting he had been attending had run late.

When he opened the door to the roof he saw the Italian was already there. Should he ask personal things about him now or later? Or maybe not at all? Hibari wasn't sure, he had never been interested in anybody's personal information. Hibari took out his tonfas, the constant bickering with himself made him feel irritated and when he got irritated, he got aggressive.

In turn, Dino got his whip ready and another fight started. Hibari decided that during fighting was the perfect time to question the Italian, for he could say that his questions were just to distract the Cavallone.

As Hibari lunged forward, a tonfa aiming for Dino's stomach, he asked: "What is your connection to the baby?"

Dino, seeing through the possible distraction evaded the attack before answering: "He used to be my tutor, he trained me to become a good mafia boss."

"What is your main job description? What do you do most often?" Kyoya lunged another question right away.

"Paper work, boring yet necessary, but then again, you should know all about that," Dino answered truthfully while attempting to hit Hibari with his whip, but the latter easily dodged the straight-forward attack.

It continued like that for hours, Kyoya asking random questions about the mafia and Dino and the Cavallone family, while Dino answered his questions as truthfully as he could. Both actually liked the interaction with the other, but Kyoya would never admit that, not even to himself. Romario was impressed yet again. He never knew his boss could focus so well on two things at the same time. Sometime during the match a small yellow bird came flying towards Romario. It kept chirping Hibari's name at first, but after a while it became quiet and watched the two fighting males together with Romario.

Dino was in fact really glad that Kyoya kept asking him questions which he could answer, because if he wouldn't have, Dino would start thinking about his dream from last night again. Every time the whip would get near the younger one's wrists he would have seen the picture of a very beautiful, very naked and very aroused Hibari in front of his eyes, blocking his view. Luckily for him though, the questions were distracting enough to stop that from happening. Dino did wonder how Kyoya would react if the latter would ever find out he had that dream though.

However, he was unaware that the skylark had had the exact same dream. If that were ever to come out, nobody could predict what would happen. Perhaps it was for the best that way.

After another day of intense fighting, Dino wanted to put an end to it. However, he did not want to tie the boy with his whip right then, for who knew what kind of reactions his own body would have on that. As the mafia boss was contemplating what to do, the younger male noticed his slight hesitation he stopped his attacks. After all, being tied the way he had been the days before didn't seem like the best option.

Dino was glad Hibari had stopped fighting out of his own accord. Both males stood on top of the rooftop, both standing straight and proud. Neither of them had lost this battle and both of them were willing to see that a draw was nothing to be ashamed of. Dino smiled and said him goodbyes to Hibari. "Tomorrow I won't go so easy on you Kyoya, be prepared," the blonde said. Kyoya just looked at him for a few seconds before noticing Romario had gotten up from the spot he was sitting before. Hibari gave Dino a single nod in acknowledgement, after which the latter left the roof with a smile on his face, Romario trailing close behind.

As soon as the door to the roof closed behind Dino and Romario, Hibird came flying up to Hibari. "Hibari, Hibari," it chirped excitedly. Hibari smiled softly at that and petted the bird that had nestled in his hair for a moment.

That day had been another interesting one, for both males. Hibari had satisfied his curiosity by asking all of those question, which had also conveniently distracted him from all the features of the blonde which he could link to his dream.

Dino had confirmed his interest in his pupil and had also been surprised by the other's interest in him. The questions hadn't been very personal, but he felt that this might just be the thing that could bring the two of them closer together.

* * *

**A/N:** I did my best, I hoped you liked it. Review please, I need them!


	3. The first display of affection

**A/N:** I'mso sorry for not updating for so long! I just had this HUGE writer's block and nothing came to me. No inspiration at all. I also had some personal difficulties, but I won'tbother you guys with that ;) Now, I want to thankeveybody who reviewed and added this story and me as author to favourites/alerts. Again, sorry for the long wait!

* * *

Weeks passed like that. Both males would fight one another and while doing so one would ask questions and the other would answer, taking turns. Dino felt himself getting more attracted to Hibari every day. He found himself flirting with the younger male, but the other didn't seem to notice, luckily.

One day, after a long day of constant sparring, Dino decided to end the fight. He was tired and he wanted to take a shower. Kyoya on the other hand, had no intentions of stopping. Dino decided that it would be boring to bind the prefect by the wrists again. Therefore he thought of a new way, more appealing to himself. Having decided what to do, he lunged towards Kyoya for once. The latter, not anticipating this move was not on time in dodging the attack and was tackled to the ground. Dino wrapped his arms securely around the younger boy and loved the position he was in. Hibari was stunned and therefore did not move. His eyes were opened wide in shock, while Dino had closed his in comfort.

Once Hibari regained his senses he tried to push Dino away, but not with much luck. The latter stayed where he was a pulled Hibari, if possible, even closer to himself. Noticing how futile his escape attempts were, Hibari stopped struggling. Dino, instead of being surprised by this, smiled and looked at Hibari. Instead of glaring back, the skylark just took in what happened. Curiosity filled Dino. He wanted to know how those delicate, soft looking lips would feel against his. Hibari was not looking angry at all, something Dino was glad for, and he took his chance. Dino quickly moves his head down and attached his lips to those of the skylark. Hibari's eyes widened in shock once again, but couldn't find the strength to fight Dino off. His arms and legs turned weak and he found himself kissing back. He confused himself, but right at that moment he could not bring himself to care.

Two pairs of lips were moving against one another. Both males were totally into the kiss. Neither thought about how wrong it would look if someone saw them like that, because it felt so right.

Romario, being the discreet person he always was looked away. He had seen his boss hitting on the younger male and he did not want to interfere.

Dino slid his tongue out and licked the crack between Kyoya's lips. Kyoya was unsure of what to do, but he didn't want it to stop, so he opened his mouth a little. Dino slid his lips in the opened mouth carefully and began to explore. He licked Kyoya's mouth thoroughly and eventually rubbed his tongue against Hibari's.

Kyoya's moan brought him back to reality though. His eyes shot open, only to find that Hibari had closed his. Dino slowly pulled back and Kyoya opened his eyes. For a moment they looked deep into each other's eyes, Dino still on top of Hibari.

"I love you, Kyoya," Dino said, carefully looking for any kind of reaction in those steel blue eyes.

When no reaction came, Dino got up and helped Hibari up as well. Both men were unsure of what to say. Hibari knew he should be mad at Dino for falling on him and kissing him and especially for confessing to him, but he wasn't. he just wasn't. Remembering his embarrassing dreams, for more had come since the first, he knew something was wrong with him. He wanted to bite someone to death, but that person was not Dino, it was himself. He wanted to hit himself for his stupidity, not that he would ever admit that to anyone else though. Thinking about how Dino had tasted just like in his dreams, he started blushing.

Dino on the other hand, was touching his lips carefully with the tips of his fingers and he felt a smile spreading across his face. Hibari was probably going to kill him for what he had just done and said, but at least he would die a happy man. Thinking of how the kiss exceeded all his imaginations, he felt even better. He had kissed Hibari Kyoya, the strongest of the Vongola guardians and the most feared person in whole of Namimori. Even though the kiss had been magnificent, Dino was sure it had been Hibari's first kiss. The thing that surprised Dino most was the fact that Hibari had actually kissed him back and nothing in the world could be better than that.

Hibari walked towards Dino and the latter braced himself for the pain of tonfas being hit against him repeatedly, but nothing of the sort happened. Instead, the prefect kissed him again. Short, soft and very sweet. This was when it hit Dino, something had to be wrong with Kyoya, for he would never do something like that out of himself.

Looking into Kyoya's eyes, Dino immediately saw what was wrong, but it was too late. He was thrown to the floor mercilessly and kept there by Hibari, who placed a foot on his chest. Kyoya grinned.

"You should have been more attentive Haneuma, that move was to have been expected."

"You're right Kyoya, you're technique is getting better every day."

"Or you are just getting worse."

"Possibly, but I would say the first. You're making great progress, I think we should talk about how to proceed your training. How about dinner tomorrow? Then I'll not be here until eight, so I can come up with some good ideas."

"Hn, fine."

Dino smiled widely. "Wonderful. Now, can you get off of me?"

"Maybe I can, maybe I can't," Kyoya grinned. "The way you asked did not show much respect though, you should ask nicely."

"Getting cocky right the first time you won from me?"

Kyoya gave Dino a look which told him he'd better do what the prefect asked.

"Fine, can you _please_ get off of me?"

"Once you admit I'm stronger than you are."

"You are not! You had a lucky shot, that's all. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Admit your defeat then."

"Alright, fine. You beat me. Happy now?"

"Very," Hibari answered, still grinning. He stepped off of Dino and the latter got up as quickly as possible.

"We're not done yet Kyoya, I'll find something in which you will never be able to beat me."

Hibari rolled his eyes and walked away. Secretly the conversation they just had amused him, while Dino could only think that that was the strangest conversation he had ever had.

Then it hit him, he had asked Kyoya on a date and the latter had said yes. He had said yes! Of course, he hadn't phrased it like a date, but he knew Hibari was smart and that he would know that Dino had meant a date. Right?

Back at the reception room, Hibari was in no mood to do paperwork. Nothing urgent was in the pile of papers waiting for him anyway, so he decided to look back on what had happened that afternoon. It had started out like any other afternoon of sparring with the mafia boss, but then the latter fell on him, kissed him and confessed to him! And to make matters worse, Dino had asked Kyoya on a date and he had said yes. Hibari didn't know what to think. He obviously felt something for the Cavallone, but the fact that the other had just confessed to him was too much. This was too much affection all at once. Affection was one of the few things Hibari couldn't deal with well. Never had he wanted to fall in love, for love made one weak, but Dino… He wasn't sure whether it was love or something else, but he knew it was strong and deep down, the confession of love made him feel warm. No matter how much he tried to ignore it, he had never felt more complete in his entire life. Being loved was never something he had desired, but now that he was loved by the Bucking Horse, he couldn't help but feel privileged.

* * *

**A/N: **it's short, I know! I'msorry, but I hope it was enough for now... Anyway, I'll try to update soon.  
Now, here I'll be doing some ranting, so feel free to skip this,please review though!  
Okay, first of all, I got my report card, which was above average, so I was happey. However, there is bigger news...  
I do bilingual education, meaning most of my lessons are in English even though I don't live in an English speakking country and I don't go to international school. Anyway, I'll be getting a test this year on my English to see if I can continue for IB and I get to do a level above average 8)  
I was so happy when I found out and I still am ^^ because English is the most beautiful language in the entire bloody world, no doubt about that.  
I really hope I'll pass, because doing a higher level actually means a lot to me ^^'

And again, I'msorry for the long wait and the short chapter, but I had a lot of problems writing this due to writer's block (I think it shows in this chapter that I had one actually) and I had to deal with some personal issues, which didn't leave me in the mood to write something like this.

Anyway, I hope you liked it nevertheless. There will probably be about two more chapters to this story, maybe three, I have to see.

Review please, I really need them~!


End file.
